$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {1} & {4} \\ {2} & {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-1} & {0} \\ {3} & {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{-2} & {1}-{-1} & {4}-{0} \\ {2}-{3} & {4}-{3} & {0}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$